In presently used scales of this type the filling container is firmly connected mechanically to the filling connection, below which is connected a weighing device having the weighing cells. The packing means to be filled with the filling material is, as a rule a so-called open bag which is clamped to the filling connection to receive the filling material. Although such balances are of compact construction, they have no means for compressing the filling material in the bag, since such scales can only be used with filling materials which do not need to be compressed, or should not be compressed. Such scales therefore, have only a limited range of use. Also, the weighing accuracy of such scales cannot be rapidly and simply checked.